


We're running just as fast as we can

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot, promt: Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Lisanna likes to pull pranks on her guildmates and Lucy will be her partner in crime.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144997
Kudos: 11





	We're running just as fast as we can

**Author's Note:**

> Have something soft and cute to start femslash february.  
> Title inspired by the song "I think we're alone now" which fits the theme perfectly

It shouldn't have been surprising to discover that Lisanna was so mischievous. She was friends with Natsu after all.

It was the sweet and kind attitude that took people's minds away from the fact that she could be pranking you at any given moment. That's sort of what drove Lucy to her, the cheerful yet playful character of hers.

Lucy had never one to play pranks on people, but she must admit that Lisanna's eternal grin was convincing. She soon found herself becoming her partner in crime. Though she preferred to assume the role of voice-of-reason from time to time.

"Come on, Lu. It'll be hilarious," said Lisanna, curling up around Lucy's arm after having turned into a snake.

"I'm sure it'll be, but what if it happens like last week with Gajeel and the blowhorn?" She felt her shiver at the memory of the dragon slayer's revenge.

"Then we scare someone who's not him! Leave me by that table." Lucy placed Lisanna hidden under a table and went to sit at the next one, waiting for someone to come.

Several minutes passed until Erza arrived, going straight to the bar for a piece of cake. Lucy called her over, discreetly making her sit where she wanted. 

She started some small chat, then Lisanna slowly slithered through a little hole in the table, exclaiming "boo".

Erza yelled and fell backward, cake going along with her. They both giggled until they saw the angry knight had summoned a sword, realizing their terrible mistake. Lisanna immediately jumped out of the hole, transforming from a snake into a cheetah-catgirl form, and ran away, pulling Lucy along.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Lucy panted. They had stopped at the trees in the backyard, resting against the trunk.

"The cake wasn't in my plans!"

"Funny how your plans are never well-planned-Ouch!" Lisanna half-heartedly slapped her leg with her spotty tail. Lucy softly hit her arm, Lisanna kept doing it, a grin slowly creeping onto her lips. "Stop or I'll hide your catnip."

"Cheetahs only eat Cheetos, that's basic know- Ouchie!" Lucy pulled at one of her kitty ears and she pouted adorably.

"I know all your week points, Lis" Lucy got close to her pretty little face and taunted her. There was an almost imperceptible change in Lisanna's demeanor.

"Oh do you?" The words came out in a tone that could have been described as a purr. Mischief shone in her eyes and Lucy couldn't stop herself from wanting to match it.

"Yes, I do." She let go of her ear and proceeded to gently scratch her chin. Lisanna blushed a deep red. "Oh, I didn't know you had a tomato takeover."Her own face felt pretty warm but she didn't mind it.

"Sh-Shut up," Lucy kept teasing her. Before she realized what was happening, Lisanna leaned in and kissed her. 

Lucy closed her eyes, enjoying the softness of her lips and the subtle taste of peach lip balm. Her hand moved to cup her cheek and she felt Lisanna's taking hold of her waist. When they parted, there was a second of just staring into each other's eyes.

"If this is how you'll shut me up from now on, I might just start trying to annoy you more."

Lisanna giggled and rolled her eyes before going back to her lips.


End file.
